Where's Buffy When You Need Her?
by artificial-cup-of-tea
Summary: It's Halloween and the residents of Storybrooke are getting ready for the festivities. Unknown to them, an ancient evil rests under the enchanted town, waiting and biding it's time, waiting for someone to say the magic words. A Swan Queen/Swan-Mills family Fanfic. I don't own anything. (Credit to Stephy for the killer title ;) )
1. Got up on the wrong side of the grave

Chapter One

_Deep underground, a dark ripple of force surged over a small velvet encased box. The earth trembled for a brief moment before the gold plated lock securing the box popped open. The lid of the box flew open violently, ancient hinges forgetting their rust. Blood red __vapours__ rose out of the box, __materialising__ into four dark figures. Three turned expectantly to the tallest of the group. He smirked slightly revealing the pointed tips of long fangs._

_ "It seems my friends, that someone…said the __**magic**__ words."_

* * *

**Earlier that day**

"Left a bit…no now right a bit…too far right! Really Miss Swan, do I have to do this myself?" The exasperated mayor took a step back and placed her hands on her hips. She looked up at the sheriff who was currently balancing on high ladders, pinning decorations to the front of the mayor's mansion.

"I don't have to help yanno, plus I don't see why you can't just wave your hand and put these up," Emma said as she climbed down the ladder, skipping the last two steps with one jump.

Regina narrowed her eyes before sighing, "I can't," she paused, her face softened, "I promised Henry I wouldn't use magic."

Emma shifted uneasily on her feet, looking down. Dammit Swan! She had forgotten about the no magic thing. She looked up at Regina's crest fallen face and felt guilt brewing in the pit of her stomach. She knew how hard the older woman was trying to be good for her son, _their_ son.

Regina started to busy herself with the remaining decorations.

"Maybe," Emma started, breaking the silence, "I could try my magic!" She smiled at Regina, gesturing her hands towards her.

Regina cocked a curious eyebrow and set the decorations in front of Emma. "Alright _saviour, _show me what you've got." Emma cracked her knuckles and stretched out her arms in front of her. Closing her eyes she tried to feel the magic, urging it to work. She felt a slight tingle in her fingers and opened her eyes, eager to see her magic at work. Patterned plastic fluttered feebly. Emma furrowed her brow in annoyance; it was her turn to put her hands on her hips.

Regina stifled a giggle, "Good…effort."

"Oh Ha-Ha," Emma stuck her tongue out in childish banter at the former Evil Queen. She smiled secretly to herself, happy to have fixed her previous screw up…happy to be the reason Regina Mills smiled.

"Speaking of Henry, where has he gotten to?" Regina asked Emma.

The blonde shrugged and answered, "He's around somewhere, gathering last minute props for his costume." Regina rolled her eyes, her son (egged on she suspected by the persistent sheriff) had begged her for a proper Halloween this year, trick or treating, decorations, the whole nine yards. She has even agreed to host a party for the town in the evening. Regina had relented despite her distaste for the holiday; I mean who did these kids think they were dressing up as wicked stepmothers, warts and all? It was insulting. Finally realising what she had just heard, she turned to her son's birth mother.

"You don't know where he is?!" she almost shrieked.

"Regina, chill out. Whatever he is someone will be looking out for him. The whole town loves him, he's fine," The saviour tried to calm Regina, she placed her hands on the other woman's shoulders and looked into the brunettes eyes, "Relax, have fun! It's Halloween! We take the kid trick or treating and then later we can let loose at your party!"

Regina's deep brown eyes met twinkling green ones and she smiled at the childlike excitement hidden underneath the colour. She wondered if this was the first time Emma had celebrated Halloween. She would still be excited of course to share this with Henry and to see him all dressed up. She wondered what Emma would choose to dress as for the party. Did Emma like to dress up? Whoa, stop yourself there Regina, the last thing she needed was her mind clouding up with impure thoughts of the saviour, thought maybe she could save them for later…

"Hey!" The sound of Emma's voice brought her back to reality, "You need to stop worrying Regina, what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Henry Mills expertly weaved his way down into his mother's underground vault. He knew it had been wrong to sneak into the forbidden crypt, but all he wanted was something super cool to make his mad scientist costume the best! His mom wouldn't miss a vial or potion bottle would she?

Henry opened a heavy looking chest in his quest for costume awesomeness and came across a large, leather-bound book. He lifted it up and inspected the cover. Frowning at the strange symbols, he tried to figure out what they meant. It was a language he didn't understand.

"In-voc pat-patru," Henry struggled to form the words, "in no-noaptea de m-oorti," he paused and screwed up his face in annoyance; he had read lots of books, why was this one so hard? Determination came over him as he finished the verse, "pentru a ad-aduce lu-mea la un, un ca-capat."

As soon as the last syllable had left Henry's lips, he fell to the side as the earth shook underneath him. It didn't last long before ceasing. Henry jumped up and shot a scared look at the book still in his hands. He threw it back in the chest and closed the lid before running out of the vault as fast as his legs could carry him. His moms were gonna kill him.


	2. Trick orTrick?

**N.B: Hey guys **** Thank you so much for all the positive reviews and responses! A special thank you to my Swen Chat girls for all their support! **** It might seem, in this chapter, that I've gotten the number of visitors mixed up, but just bear with it, it should all become clear! **** Happy Reading! **** x**

* * *

Regina Mills elegantly moved around her kitchen making last minute checks on the food she had prepared for the party. Emma Swan watched her in a daze, mesmerised by the older woman's movements. She sighed inwardly to herself and tried to pinpoint the exact moment she had completely fallen for the mayor. The first instant she met her maybe? Emma chuckled, probably. She had known from the first threat that she was captivated.

It wasn't until recently, however, that she began to get closer to her son's adoptive mother. For the good of Henry they had agreed to spend more time with him equally, and more often than not this meant the three of them together. Not that Emma minded, just the three of them sounded quite nice…

"Miss Swan, if you continue to gawk at me, I might get the wrong idea." Emma snapped her eyes up to meet Regina's and she felt her cheeks redden instantly. Regina had moved to stand in front of Emma, across the counter.

"Sorry, I…er…I just zoned out there for a sec," Emma replied, hoping the other woman couldn't see the deep fuchsia colour she was now sporting.

Regina's lips turned into a sideways smirk at the effect she seemed to have. She was just about to test her influence further before the sound of the front door closing grabbed her attention. Both women walked into the foyer to see Henry running full pelt up the stairs.

"Henry! No running in the house! You could fall and hurt yourself," Regina warned at the disappearing boy. A head poked around the banister and smiled down at his two mothers.

"Sorry! Have to get ready! Trick or Treat in 5 minutes!"

Before either of them could reply, Henry rushed off again and left Emma and Regina alone. Emma looked down at her watch to check the time.

"Wow, the kid's right. Plus we should leave before dark," Emma said, moving to the coat rack to get her leather jacket.

Just as quickly as he had gone up, Henry came back down the large staircase. He wore an oversized white lab coat, large glasses and a grey powdered wig. Regina smiled proudly down at him.

"You look so handsome!" She glowed, licking her thumb and wiping a smudge off his face.

"Mom!" Henry groaned, ducking, trying to dodge another mom attack. He stood in between the two women; he looked up at them both with wide eyes and began to fidget. This was it Henry, tell them, they can help. He was just about to summon the courage when –

"I love the costume! It's really, really great!" Emma chipped in, she walked over to Henry and Regina, "You really got the angry mayor look down."

Regina shot a threatening look at Emma and pursed her lips.

"Get out the door Miss Swan!"

* * *

Later that evening, Henry walked happily down the street, a heavy bag of candy and fruit making him momentarily forget what he wanted to urgently tell his mothers a few hours previously.

A few feet behind, the two women walked side by side.

Emma pushed her hands deep into her jeans pockets and looked down, "He's having fun right? I mean, I'm- I'm doing this right?" she stuttered.

Regina peered sideways at her companion. The blonde looked truly nervous, a kind of nervous that Regina had only seen the blonde exhibit a handful of times; never when faced with danger, only when it came to Henry. Regina smiled softly, amongst all of the new arrangements for Henry, Regina had completely forgotten to consider that, while Emma was making new memories with her son, she had missed a lot of Henry's firsts.

The women stopped at the gate of a house Henry was at with other children from the town. Regina put her hand on Emma's arm.

"He's having a great time Emma,"

The use of her first name didn't go unnoticed. Emma looked at Regina's face with confusion, dusky hazel eyes smiled back at her. Wait, was that Regina caring? No it couldn't be, it was Halloween, not Christmas.

Regina turned away from the younger woman, looking round to find Henry; he was caught up swapping candy with what looked like a mini spaceman.

"So, what costume are you wearing tonight?" Emma asked.

Regina faced her, both eyebrows raised in query.

"Yanno, so we don't wear the same thing. That would be embarrassing!"

"Miss Swan, I very much doubt that there would be the slightest chance that _you_ and _I _would acquire the same outfit," Regina scoffed.

Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled, aannndd she was back.

* * *

Shadows moved slowly, approaching the drain cover with care. The slight glow of the street lights shone down through the holes in the cover, letting the underground creatures know that it was time.

"Darkness has arrived my friends, and soon this whole town will know it."

* * *

Granny's Diner was nearly empty when a very excitable Henry Mills turned up with his mothers. The young boy raced to his grandparents who were having some food in one of the padded booths.

"Grandpa! Look at what I got!" Henry exclaimed and he held up his bag of treats.

David Nolan smiled at his grandson, sliding along in his seat to make room for the young boy.

"Emma!" chirped a happy Snow White who was sitting opposite her husband, "and Regina," she added, less chirpy, but she maintained her wide smile.

Regina forced a smile in reply while Emma reached down and grabbed some fries from her mother's plate and stuffed them into her mouth, answering snow with a muffled hello. A loud tut came from Regina, and she was just about to chastise Emma for exhibiting bad manners in front of their son when a loud, piercing scream from outside interrupted her.

Concerned eyes and worried expressions shot around the room before they rushed towards the door.

Three figures stood in the middle of the road directly outside the diner. One of them held a young woman up in the air by her neck, her legs kicking wildly as she struggled to breathe.

"Let her go!" Emma shouted at the aggressor, her gun pointed directly at his head. Regina ran to stand beside her, Henry with his grandparents, a few feet behind.

The creature twisted his lips into a cruel smile and gave a small chuckle, "Very well, it was you I wanted to see anyway." He threw the woman out of his hands with force; she hit the ground a few feet from Snow, who ran quickly by her side.

Immediate danger now appearing to be out of the way, Emma took a long look at the…-are they even people? - in front of her. The man, who had spoken, clearly seemed to be the leader. He wore a three piece suit minus the blazer, the crisp white shirt contrasting with the black of his waistcoat and a velvet plum cravat. Was this guy for real? He looked like an old, black and white, Hollywood…the man smiled widely and that's when Emma noticed the unnaturally pointed teeth…vampire? You have got to be shitting me. She looked at the other two behind him; one other man and a woman.

The man was muscular, with a bulbous face that had seemed to have seen quite a few fights. He was wearing a leather studded jacket, white tee and ripped jeans.

The female vampire stood further behind, see seemed to be watching the human crowd with hunger in her eyes. She had long auburn hair that just grazed her round breasts; a dark green evening dress hugged the rest of her slim frame. Emma forced her reluctant eyes away from the beautiful woman before turning to the vampire that had addressed her.

"Well congratulations, you found me – what do you want?" Emma growled at him, her gun still raised.

"Not you!" the vampire shot back, "You," he nodded to Regina.

Regina stepped forward and squared up to him, "Well at least you are aware of the proper authority here…now what the hell are you doing in my town?!" She clenched her fists by her side, fighting the urge to start fireball-ing these freaks.

The lead vampire smiled, pearly weapons glinting in the streetlight, "Oh my dear, soon it will be _our_ town."

"Not bloody likely!" David shouted forward from behind.

The female vampire moved her way forward, hips swaying. Her red lips pouted in thought as she sized up Regina, "She's yours? That's so unfair; she looks delicious, "she purred.

"Hey!" Emma yelled, turning her gun on the seductive woman, "watch it, she's not anybody's!"

The auburn woman licked her lips and looked Emma up and down, "Well I suppose you'll do, you do have a certain something," the female vamp blew a kiss at Emma, her dark eyes twinkling.

"Enough!" the lead vampire commanded; his voice darker and face twisted. He turned again to Regina, his face normal again, and bowed to her, "we'll be seeing each other again _very_ soon…oh and thank you little prince," he called down to Henry at David's side, "we owe this chance to you."

Before they could do anything, the three creatures shimmered and disappeared before Emma and Regina's eyes.

"What the fuck was that?!" Emma exclaimed, lowering her weapon and turning to Regina. The mayor stood face full of thought, she swivelled 180 degrees and quickly rounded on her son, who was now hiding behind his grandfather.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young man," Regina didn't even raise her voice, which seemed worse. She raised her arm and pointed at the diner, "in!" Henry sensed her quiet anger and with his head low he walked into Granny's. Snow and David followed him, helping the injured girl.

Emma put her hand on Regina's shoulder.

"You saw that right? The teeth?" she asked the older woman.

"Yes I saw," Regina replied, "it looks like our son has been up to no good."

Emma holstered her gun and ran her hands though her hair, vampires? Christ this was going to be a long night. Where's Buffy when you need her?


End file.
